The present invention is directed to a divider for use with a binder, and more particularly, to a divider for use with a binder, the divider having a pocket thereon.
Binders are widely used by students, professionals and other users for storing loose leaf papers, handouts, school and business supplies, and the like. Such binders typically include a spine, a pair of outer covers and a binding mechanism for receiving loose leaf papers. The binders may also include one or more dividers coupled to the binding mechanism to separate and identify various sections of papers within the binder.
School and business supplies, such as pens, pencils, calculators, cell phones, etc., are often used in conjunction with a binder. However, a traditional binder and most existing dividers do not provide a storage space for such supplies. Accordingly, there is a need for a divider that has a storage space for receiving loose items.
The present invention is a divider which includes a pocket mounted thereon, the pocket being located at an outer edge of the divider to receive loose items. In a preferred embodiment, the invention is a divider for use in a binder having a binding mechanism, the divider including a generally rigid inner portion shaped to be coupled to the binding mechanism. The divider further includes a pocket outer portion, the outer portion being coupled to the inner portion and including an inner cavity for storing loose items.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.